


Frostbite

by Cobalt_Bleu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Digital Art, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobalt_Bleu/pseuds/Cobalt_Bleu
Summary: The best way to keep warm in the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwenuine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenuine/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, Gwenuine! I'm your Secret Santa. c:
> 
> I drew this picture to fulfill your request for anything to do with winter. I hope you like it! <3


End file.
